


Against the Future

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Another successful job, I take it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Future

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "comment_fic" [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/335904.html?thread=59611680#t59611680)

“Ianto, get us in the air!” Jack yelled, the moment his boots hit the ramp.

A bullet ricocheted off the inner hold bulkhead, and Gwen pivoted to fire back in the direction of the shot. A few more thudded against the outer hull as the transport lifted off.

“Another successful job, I take it?” said Owen, sarcastically.

“Hey!” Jack protested. “We got paid.”

“And you got shot,” added Gwen. “And killed.”

“ _Technically_ ,” he allowed. “But you know how I am.”

“Smug?” Gwen suggested, darkly. “Arrogant? Obnoxious?”

Jack pretended to be bashful. “Oh, stop.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Well, if no one needs a doctor, I’ll be in my bunk.”

He passed Tosh in the hatchway, who turned faintly pink and stared after him for a moment before rounding on Jack. “Our next stop is Persephone,” she said.

Jack frowned. “I am still the captain, right? I get to decide what our stops are.”

“Yes, well, if you want me to keep _Torchwood_ flying, you’re going to have to take us somewhere with a half-decent mechanic shop.”

“Course set for Persephone, sir,” said Ianto, appearing on the catwalk from the cockpit.

“I am still captain, right?” Jack asked again, waving his arms for emphasis. He sighed. “I’ve got to send some waves before we hit atmo.”

“I should check on the engines,” added Tosh, as Jack stomped up the catwalk, and quickly headed in the other direction.

Ianto watched them leave. “I will be so glad when Rhys is back flying this thing, and I can keep out of these petty squabbles.”

“Me, too,” said Gwen. “Do you ever regret leaving the Guild?”

“I—” Ianto began, when something in the engine room clanged loudly. _Torchwood_ lurched, and Jack’s voice started shouting from the cockpit.

Ianto grinned. “Not even a little.”

THE END


End file.
